


Lucky Kitten

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 00:37:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2712545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Harry's lucky day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #2: [Snow covered underground sign](http://1.bp.blogspot.com/__5EyI8Ck-Lw/TRPeU9wwlGI/AAAAAAAAbis/lQBInf01GQo/s1600/S0186076.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Paw prints in the snow.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
>  **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
>  **Authors Notes:** Fluffy fluff is fluffy! Take your insulin. ;)

~

Lucky Kitten

~

It was the mewling that caught Harry’s attention. Blinking, he looked around, following the trail of paw prints that led to a ditch. Inside was a white kitten. “What’s wrong, little one?” he murmured, stooping down. “Are you caught?” 

The kitten’s paw was trapped in some wire, and with a few careful pulls, Harry freed it. Unable to resist, he stroked the kitten’s head. It looked up at him and mewed again, butting his hand with its head in a blatant demand for more. 

Harry laughed. “Demanding little thing, aren’t you?” He grinned. “You remind me of someone I know.” Casting a look up at the sky, he continued, “And it’s about to snow. Come on, let’s get you some milk. You’re probably hungry.” 

When Harry got the kitten home he fed it, smiling as it delicately lapped up the milk from the bowl he put down for it. Leaning against his kitchen counter, he pursed his lips. It was lonely out in the country. He’d been meaning to get a pet anyway, so the arrival of this little white fur-ball seemed fortunate. 

“Lucky I found you when I did. Guess I should get you checked out, though,” he said aloud after the kitten finished eating its fill and began padding around his kitchen, investigating various nooks and crannies. He smiled. It would also give him an excuse to see Malfoy, on whom Harry had a bit of a crush, and who was a magical animal vet.

After bundling up for the cold, Harry scooped up the kitten and Apparated into London. It was chilly, and snow was already on the ground there. Walking past several snow-covered tube stops, he finally made it to the Leaky. 

Diagon was crowded, it being almost the holidays, and it took some doing to get to Malfoy’s shop. The kitten, which Harry had tentatively named Sophie, was squirming by that point. Harry barely managed to open the door to Malfoy’s business when she jumped from his arms and raced for the back. 

“Bloody hell,” Harry muttered, hurrying after her. 

Fortunately, the place wasn’t too crowded, and as Harry looked for Sophie, he saw children and adults there, all cuddling their pets, presumably waiting to be seen. 

Bending over, Harry began searching under the furniture for Sophie. 

Above Harry’s head, someone cleared his throat. “Is there something I can help you with?”

Harry raised his gaze slowly, up Malfoy’s miles-long legs, lingering for just a moment on his very nice package before finally looking into his amused face. He blushed. “Er...my cat.” 

“Potter.” Malfoy lifted an eyebrow. “You have a cat?” 

“Apparently.” 

“What does this cat look like--?” Malfoy neatly stepped out of the way as Sophie, evidently having decided she wanted Harry again, barrelled towards him and jumped into his arms. Malfoy hummed. “I see.” 

“I found her in a field by my home today,” said Harry, standing, Sophie clinging to his chest. “I thought she needed to be checked out and I was hoping you could tell me if she’s magical. I think she is, but I’m no expert--” 

“And I am?” 

“You’re the best magical animal vet in the wizarding world.” 

Slowly, Malfoy smiled. “You certainly know just what to say to get right in. Follow me.” 

Harry blinked. “I don’t want to jump the line,” he said. “I’ll wait.” 

Malfoy chuckled. “Don’t worry about it. You actually are next, everyone else here has been seen.” He held out his arms. “Now let’s see the lovely darling who adopted you, shall we?” 

Sophie went to him readily and by the time Malfoy used his wand to check her for the common cat problems she was so relaxed, she started pawing at the air as he waved his wand. 

Malfoy made a pleased sound. “She’s clearly magical,” he said. “But then, most cats are. She may be exceptional amongst even cats, though.” He put away his wand. “She doesn’t have anything bad, she just needs the standard inoculations and then you can take her home.” 

Harry sighed, relieved.

Malfoy raised an eyebrow. “Attached already?” 

“Yeah.” Harry grinned as Sophie dug her claws into Malfoy’s sleeve. “Although it seems I’m not the only one who’s formed an attachment.” 

Malfoy inclined his head. “She’s a sweetie. Bring her back anytime.” 

“Or you could visit us,” said Potter absent-mindedly as he watched Sophie play with Malfoy’s fingers. “You could come to my cottage for dinner, maybe.”

Malfoy froze. “Are you asking me out?” he said.

Harry’s eyes widened. He hadn’t meant to blurt it out, but maybe-- “Yes?” 

Malfoy pursed his lips and, after giving Harry a slow and appreciative once-over, he nodded. “All right. I’m almost done here. Let me close and you can show me your...cottage.” 

Unable to believe his luck, Harry smiled. “Brilliant!” And, as he watched Malfoy finish up, he hugged Sophie close. “Looks like you’re my good luck charm, Sophie.” 

Naturally, Sophie simply tucked her head in the crook of Harry’s neck and purred her agreement. 

~


	2. Bonding Over Baxter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry can't seem to stop collecting pets. Or seeing Draco.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #7: [Sleepy puppy in Santa hat](http://4.bp.blogspot.com/-RNlLTbStBZ0/UMsu0ZuW3HI/AAAAAAAALpE/4dOpJSQvZWc/s400/Christmas-puppy-l.jpg), and for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Reindeer.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Bonding Over Baxter

~

It was going to be one of those days. Draco could tell from the moment he arrived at his vet shop and found several people lined up at the door waiting. “About time,” muttered a short, squat woman holding a yippy chihuahua wearing fake reindeer antlers. 

Draco took a deep breath. “Sorry to keep you waiting,” he said, even as he glanced at the sign in the window that had the opening time (which was ten minutes hence) clearly displayed. 

The woman sniffed. “I almost went elsewhere,” she said, sailing past him as soon as the door was open. 

_Fine with me._ Draco kept the smile on his face and went inside. “So,” he said, eyeing the chihuahua. “How can I help you today?” 

By noon he had a killer headache, and by three, when the shop was finally empty enough so he could gulp down a sandwich, he was ready to go home. 

When the bell on the front door rang at five to six, Draco was about ready to scream. Gritting his teeth, he plastered on the best smile he could muster, and went to see who had come in. When he saw who it was, however, his smile morphed into a genuine one. “Potter.” 

“Hello.” Potter looked even better than the last time Draco had seen him a couple of days before, clad in a green jumper that attractively emphasised his eyes. Draco’s attention, however, was immediately captured by the puppy he was holding. The puppy, which had a Santa hat on its head, looked exhausted.

Draco raised an eyebrow. “And who’s this, then?” he asked. “Don’t tell me you got rid of Sophie?” 

Potter snorted. “You have met her, right? There’s no way she’d let me get rid of her.” 

Draco chuckled. “Point. So how can I help you tonight?” 

“Sorry to come so late,” Potter babbled. “But I was hoping you could check out Baxter.” He held up the puppy. “I was at the orphanage for their Christmas party and one of the kids found him in the woods behind the orphanage.”

Draco extended his arm, taking the puppy, who, despite its exhaustion, licked his hand. He smiled. “He looks fine,” he said, placing Baxter on the table and pulling out his wand to examine him. 

Baxter watched as Draco performed all manner of diagnostic spells, his eyes following Draco’s every move. 

Potter was also watching, but he was leaning casually against the table looking utterly lickable. 

Dragging his attention back to his puppy patient with difficulty, Draco said, “You’re going to have to stop finding stray magical animals to bring in here, you know.” He hummed. “Or people are going to start talking.” 

Potter laughed. “People talk about me no matter what I do,” he said. “So how is he?”

“Perfectly healthy.” Draco rested his hand on Baxter’s fur. “A bit tired, no doubt from all the orphans playing with him. There’s no sign that he’s a lost dog and no one has put an animal trace on him, so I’d say he’s...available for adoption. I’ll just give him his inoculations, then, shall I?” At Potter’s nod, he Summoned them. “And what are you planning to do with him?” 

Potter’s blush told the story before he could open his mouth. “I thought he’d be good company for Sophie.” 

Draco pursed his lips. “She’ll be the boss of him in about ten seconds.” 

Potter grinned. “She was the boss of me in about five, so that sounds right.” 

Draco laughed. “You should be careful, Potter,” he said as he worked. “You’re going to end up with a menagerie at that cottage of yours.” 

“Good thing I’m friends with a brilliant magical animal vet then, isn’t it?” 

“Are you?” Draco whispered. “Friends I mean.” 

“I like to think so.” Potter clasped Draco’s arm, pulling him close. “Although, I really think I’d like to be more.”

They hadn’t kissed when Draco had visited Potter’s cottage a couple of days earlier, but they had come close, and as Potter covered Draco’s mouth with his own, Draco wondered what had been wrong with them. 

Potter was the perfect kisser, sliding his tongue into Draco’s mouth even as he cradled Draco’s body close, making him feel cherished. When they drew apart, Draco was panting and Potter looked stunned. “Wow.” 

Draco nodded. “Why didn’t we do that the last time we were together?” he asked. 

“Because Sophie kept demanding our attention?” Potter licked his lips. “Are you closing soon?” 

In reply, Draco waved his wand and the lock on the door clicked, the shutters on the door came down, and the open light went out. “I believe so, yes.” 

Potter grinned. “Then maybe you’d like to come home with me again? Help me introduce Baxter to Sophie?” He leaned in, brushing their lips together. “Stay for dinner?” 

Draco smiled. “Sounds like the perfect way to end the day to me.” 

~


End file.
